gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Sunakake-Babaa/Portrayals
Anime portrayals 1st Her face changed every time she appeared, alternating between 4 different designs. It appears she may not have had an official design, as her clothes and the size of her eyes often changed as well. Her design used in the 2nd anime was first used in Ep. 29. She only appeared 13 times, but aspects of her character, like her medical and soothsaying skills, were established here. 2nd Her more familiar personality is established here, as well as her running the Yōkai Apartment. Her appearances have greatly increased to the point she is practically a regular character. Her eyes are reddish-brown with white irises and black pupils. Her hair is white, her skin is tan and her kimono is lavender. 3rd She begins regularly using non-sand techniques such as yōkai medicine and soothsaying. Her role as a surrogate mother to Kitarō is emphasized here. In Ep. 107, she tells Konaki-Jijii that she has never cared about romance, not even when she was younger. Her eyes are white with black pupils, the most human they've ever appeared (not counting some her 60s designs). From here on, her kimono belt has a checkered design on it. Her kimono is lavender and her belt is pink and purple. Her hair is white and her skin is peach. 4th Her backstory is changed to that she was once human but turned into a yōkai at human. As a young human woman she had a romance with a fisherman, and there are a number of times where enemies try to sway her by promising to reunite her with him or restore her youth. In Ep. 21, her young form is shown in silhouette. According to Medama-Oyaji (Ep. 27), she is over 500 years old. She is much more motherly than normal, regularly cooking for the Yōkai Apartment inhabitants. When she tries to testify on Kitarō's behalf in The Great Yōkai Trial, Yagyō-san declares that she is "like a mother to Kitarō" and therefore cannot serve as a witness. In the final episode, she makes a doll for Kitarō modeled after his mother. She also has more comedic moments, such as disguising as a school girl with heavy make-up or posing as a geisha (alongside Nezumi-Otoko). She and Konaki-Jijii work well together in dire situations and are rarely seen in apart in such scenes. Her appearance is mostly different from other adaptations. Her eyes are white with purple irises, her hair is gray and her skin is pink. Her kimono is white and her belt is magenta and black. 5th She once again runs an apartment building, located on Yōkai Yokochō under the name Yōkai Tenement House. The building is falling apart and she wishes to renovate, but because her tenants are usually behind on rent she is always far from achieving this goal. Because Neko-Musume is the one who dotes on Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji this time around, Sunakake-Babaa is able to devote herself entirely to her other duties. She is still shown to tend to Kitarō, however, and seemed to watch over him when he was younger. Though grouchy she can be seen as a "mother hen" type, with Kawauso even remarking "she's a nag but we'd be lost without her, she's like our mother". Even the more troublesome and selfish Amabie receives both strictness and affection from her, and Amabie in turn affectionatley refers to her as "Granny". She collects sand from various locations for mixing together and selling, and she will often allow her tenants to help her collect sand in lieu of rent. She also mixes the sands together to create medicine, though her role as a witch doctor is given to Ido-Sennin and Yagyō-san this time. She has an interest in South Asian cultures and wishes to one day visit the Yōkai Polynesian Center. Because Kitarō tends to solve problems either alone or with only one ally this time around, Sunakake-Babaa sees less action than in previous adaptations. She is, however, chosen as the Nara Prefecture representative of the 47 Yōkai Warriors. Her appearance is closer to her 2nd anime appearance. She has red eyes with yellow irises, pale tan skin and a light lavender kimono. Her hair is a gray, her belt is red and black, and she has purple socks, the first time her socks were a color other than white. 6th Her appearance is mostly similar to her 5th anime appearance. She has red eyes with blue irises, pink skin and gray hair. Her kimono is lavender and her belt is yellow and magenta. Live action films Other media Category:Character Subpage